


Confession

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: While trying to get answers Sara ends up in the last place she ever thought she would be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a funny little idea that came into my head.

Sara was fidgeting, she was trying not to look up or down or at anything too _churchy_. She wasn’t used to this. She wasn’t raised to do this. Laurel never did this and it felt weird doing it now.

But Sara honestly was out of other options.

Pursing her lips she folded her hands, kneeling, just like she saw in the movies.

“I-I don’t know what do. I don’t know how to start this so if it’s wrong, I’m sorry.” She sighed looking up at the ornate ceiling. “I’m lost. Worst than lost because at least when you’re lost you have an idea of where you want to go. I want to kill him. I **need** to kill him and I know you’re against murder, but is murder of murderers bad? Why am I asking you direct questions you most likely don’t exists? I was dead and that should let me know if you were real. But I don’t really remember that time. I wish I did. Then I could know if she was okay.” She looked around at some of the other visitors. None of them were in a tank top and jeans like Sara. “This is a waste of time.” Sara got up wiping away a tear threatening to fall. She was distracted by her own thoughts and grief, so she didn’t see the elderly priest until she banged into him.

“What is wrong my child?” He was stable at least, and not mad.

“Nothing, I-I don’t belong here.”

“You seem like a woman burdened heavily, why don’t you join me for confession?” He gestured towards the booths at the side of the room.

“I’m not Catholic, I’m not even sure I was baptized.”

“That okay. God will forgive all sins.”

“I doubt that.” Sara muttered but something in her told her there was nothing to lose in trying it out. “Sure. Let’s give it a shot.” Sara followed him into the booth. “How does it start?”

“You say ‘Forgive me Father for I have sinned’, then tell me how long ago your last confession was. Then you tell me your sins.”

“Okay. Forgive me Father for I have sinned. This is my first confession, uh…I did a lot of coveting, I honestly don’t remember the number of sexual partners, or how many people I’ve directly or indirectly killed. I tortured a boat full of prisoners for a year, but in all fairness it was heavily implied that if I didn’t help, it would be done to me.” She stopped to think for a second. “What is a sin? Like a popular one?”

“Homosexual thoughts and actions.”

“Yeah check those down.”

“So you regret your homosexuality? You wish to repent for it.”

“No I’m not stopping that. Fuck that’s a bit much.”

“Please don’t swear. If you don’t wish to stop your sins what brought you here in the first place?”

“A man kill my sister and I want to kill him.”

“Murder is a sin my child.”

“He committed it first.”

“It is still a sin.”

“So we have to suffer and can’t do anything about it?”

“You need to forgive him. Anger and hate build up inside you and leave you vulnerable to the devil.”

“Yeah. No. That’s not happening. I need to kill him. Thanks for the time Father.” Sara walked away leaving the elderly man in the booth. Telling Rip where she was for a pick up. It wasn’t until moments later he seemed to realise something she said.

“She lost track of how many lives she’s taken…”


End file.
